Animals
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Jack is a rare, fun-loving Omega, and Pitch is the Alpha trying to court him. Wolves! AU.


**NAMED AFTER MAROON 5'S ANIMALS SONG, ITS ADDICTIVE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!**

**Summary: Jack is a rare, fun-loving Omega, and Pitch is the Alpha trying to court him. Wolves! AU.**

Animals-by PS

Jack had always been different, from his pure white coat to his blue eyes, and the fact that he was an Omega. A rare Omega.

That fact had never stopped him from having fun and living his life, but most of the others kept away from him, even those who were part of his pack.

The select few that did approach him seemed to always busy, and that was somewhat of a downer.

North, with his silvery coat, tried to be a mentor to Jack, but he was more often than not busy to take care of the pack as both Alpha and caregiver.

Tooth, with her beautiful mottled fur, was kind, but sometimes a little strange, so Jack tried not to spend to much around her and her strange obsession for collected other animals teeth.

"Bunny", who was a gray wolf, was coarse and usually mad at Jack, so he stayed away from the Beta too, as he always seemed to be in a grumpy mood.

Sandy was one of the nicest wolves around, and Jack adored him, often traveling with him on his rounds and sticking to his side on his turn to watch.

They all seemed to like the Omega just fine, but Jack wanted more than just friendship, he wanted something to soothe the ache he often felt deep down when everyone else was snuggled up to keep warm.

He wanted what he had seen his parents had, wanted someone to share his life with, to share everything with. Essentially, he wanted a mate. To accept him no matter what.

And, apparently, that came in the form of the only one who seemed to accept him entirely for what he was. Pitch, the black Alpha wolf.

He was a rogue that sometimes came back around to his old back, this pack, and would often look upon Jack's slim with interest and heat.

It made Jack feel strange, and he didn't know how to react.

Yet, that feeling grew stronger each time Pitch came around, and Jack came to look forward to the visits, though while North and the others seemed worried by Pitch's appearance Jack craved it.

Now, as the full moon rose above the tree line, Jack sat alone in the woods, curled up by a pond in the middle of the surrounding trees, quiet whines filling the clearing as he cried to himself.

Earlier, Bunny had had a fit when he found out that Jack had taken his stolen birds eggs and used them in a game with the younger wolf pups earlier.

He had said some rather harsh things, things that Jack knew they all felt deep down in their hearts, things that should never be brought out to the light.

Bunny had eventually been calmed by North and Sandy, and Jack had skulked off, going off to lick his metaphorical wounds in solitary silence.

That had been hours ago, and no one had come to look for Jack yet. It stung.

"Maybe I should just leave," he spoke out loud, the words that he had been thinking for years finally revealed to the moonlight and forest around you.

"You could leave," a smooth accented voice intoned, "or you could come with me."

Jack gasped, getting to his feet in a swift mood and whirling around, looking into the shadows of the trees and finding Pitch standing there, his golden eyes glowing.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, curious at the words, and to find Pitch here once again, here in the woods with him.

Pitch stepped forward, long legs carrying him forward with an identifiable grace, "I mean, that you could join me in freedom. You won't have to stay here with the pack, you could leave with me and only come back when you feel that they are ready to be graced with your presence."

His tone was haughty and arrogant, but Jack found himself intrigued.

"You mean…you want me to come with you, to stay with you?" This had been what Jack was searching for his whole life, and the very form of his every desire seemed to be standing here in front of him, ready to whisk him away into the darkness.

"That's exactly what I mean," Pitch said, his eyes watching the Omega, "aren't you tired of them looking down on you? You are better than them, always have been. And its time they realized that."

Jack crinkled his nose, not really understanding the weight of the words, only understanding that Pitch was offering him a way out of the upheaval of loneliness and grief.

"I….I want to…will you…accept me, for what I am?" Jack was hesitant for the answer, but Pitch looked at him with surprise.

"Of course," he said simply, eyes wide, "why would I not? You are a wonderful, and beautiful Omega. Anyone that does not accept you is a fool."

Jack felt his face flush and he felt pleasure down to the tips of his toes.

"I want to go…but I'm scared." The words were timid, and Jack felt himself flush even harder as Pitch came up to rub himself against Jack, his behavior reassuring and arousing to his Omega nature.

"I'll protect you and keep away all fears," Pitch said with a finality that Jack couldn't help to believe. "But, you must promise me something."

Jack's ears twitched, "what?"

Pitch looked back down at him, "you must never leave my side. You must promise to be my mate and nothing less."

Jack couldn't help the grin that made its way to his face, "yes…that's all I've ever wanted."

Pitch smirked back, and as the two curled up together on the shores by the water the moon seemed to glow a little brighter…

**WELL, THAT WAS SHORT AND CRAPPY. BUT, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. TELL ME HOW IT IS PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
